Survey operations can be performed to acquire measurement data for characterizing content of a subterranean structure. Examples of survey operations include seismic survey operations and electromagnetic survey operations. Survey operations can be performed using survey equipment deployed at or above an earth surface that is above the subterranean structure of interest. Alternatively, at least part of the survey equipment can be deployed in wellbore(s).
Once survey data is acquired, the survey data can be analyzed to characterize the subterranean structure, such as by developing an image or other representation of the subterranean structure, where the image or other representation contains properties of the subterranean structure.